


A collection of Short stories

by Veilerhis



Category: Short Stories - Saki
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short, Short Stories, collection, ghost story, random writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilerhis/pseuds/Veilerhis
Summary: Some stories I wrote up. Probably late at night. I will most more than one. I promise





	A collection of Short stories

I remember an urban legend, a truly absurd one, but one that infects your mind often. It had occurred mainly in a stairwell, at least the creepy part of it. The part that was not all that creepy if you thought about it after reading the tale. In the legend, the creatures came out of the walls, clad in the building’s concrete and stone, like suits of armor on display in a castle. When I read it reminded me of a line from Borderlands. It made for an amusing note to the rest of the story, enough where I could not take it seriously anymore.  
Subconsciously, I think part of the warning stayed with me. A feeling of anxiety always rises when I enter my apartment’s stairwell by myself, my mind afraid of what might appear. It made me walk quickly and try to make as little noise as possible. When I got to my apartment afterwards, I would always laugh at my stupidity and crazy paranoia. My friends would laugh too, say it was typical of me. Which I suppose it was, even if I would like to deny it. Saying things like, “I just like hanging out with people, gives me energy.” Or “Staying in the dark makes my eyes strain too much. I don’t like it.” None of it is true. That revelation came to me when I had been sitting in the dark at my piano, tapping out a random tune I had heard in the last month.  
Truth is, when in the dark, I cannot help but close my eyes and let everything out. I feel like the wind itself when submerged in whatever inky black space I am in. My roommate always encourages it, says it is good to be free. To try whatever comes to your mind. It’s the only nice thing he ever says to me, advice my other friends call it. What a horror that is. He of all people know that my thoughts are plagued of creatures that come out of walls. Consumed by dark clouded tornados and horrendous melodies played out of tune piano. My roommate doesn’t even try to hide his giggling when I tell- no, screech at him about this. Apologies, it is hard to remember proper descriptions when thinking on it. What an issue.  
His plague has gotten to the point where I don’t go home to play anymore, and that stairwell has become my studio. The people there are nice and enjoy listening to what I hum. You wouldn’t know from their appearances though but wouldn’t guess what he was like by his appearance either. BY the time I realized all the people’s personalities, I started hearing something else from the bottom. They said it was nothing though, I believed them. And still believed them when it became more frequent when they weren’t around, and I was lost in my own head. It led me to buying a portable keyboard to drown it out. Get lost in the wind once more.  
It had stopped working. The knights were swept up by the dark tornado I produced. They became laughing faces, led by my roommate once more. In this flurry of actions, I didn’t notice the darkness creeping up from the bottom of the stairwell. And no one told me. It wasn’t a darkness, rather a horde that came to eat me and succeeded. My roommate, Lukas, now tells me I’m dead. And I believe him and forever will. The evidence was obvious once I saw my friends mourning and acting like I wasn’t there. One even went as far as to finish the piece I was working on… I’ve never seen my body, or my supposed one, but they talk about it. Not the knights, my friends who stay alive and spread my heart.  
They say the body was mutilated, most of it done when I was still breathing, that it had to be, for they say the true cause was suicide by knife to my heart. That, I refuse to believe. The mutilation makes sense due to the beasts who devoured me. Lukas says they are telling the truth, I believe him, for I have no other choice. The knights no longer exist. He says it was a delusion of mine. And so do the living. But I’ve never seen my friends talk to Lukas, even with him around them. I’ve only seen them talk about him. Act like he is a fantasy like the knights from the walls. I don’t believe that. Not with him sitting by my side, in that stairwell where no legends exist, and listen to the melody my heart had finished.


End file.
